True love will find you
by luvwriting13
Summary: What if Bella jumped, but Alice never told Edward of her vision? Can Jacob continue repairng Bella or will love get in the way. Rated T just in case. BxJ. Review! Completed. Warning: Lots of mistakes. Editing later and possible sequel.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I have a problem - I can't stop writing! I keep coming up with new stories to write and then I run out of time to finish up my old ones!!! Ahh!! But I coudn't help myself. i have been dying to so a story like this for a while. I think that i'm spreading myself to thin. Oh well. Anyway, i'm done with rambling on about my storys. **

**this is the first chapter. enjoy!!**

* * *

My world, shaken, scattered. He was gone and never coming back. The realization still hadn't sunken in completely. My world turned upside down that day, but now it is beginning to turn again, for the better. Jacob, my personal sun, was turning it right again, fixing my hole. Life with him was brighter, was healthier. it was when I was away from him that I felt alone. Like now, for instance. He told me we were to go cliff diving today and guess who isn't cliff diving right now. me. He had to run off with his pack to follow a new scent.

"Maybe I should go myself" I muttered out loud to nobody, "Why let him ruin my day?" With that in mind, I started off to my truck. Jumping inside, I turned on the heater. A roll of nausea hit me and passed. i didn't have time to think, time to talk me out of this. I just couldn't resist the sound of his tempting voice. It is a drug for me, a need. I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a blue tank with lace at the bottom and jeans shorts. I wore white flip - flops to math the white shirt that was under my blue tank. So not the clothing to go swimming. I didn't want to drive all the way home, so I hit one of the local shops to grab a t - shirt and baggy sweats. Perfect for a afternoon swim. After exiting the shop, I noticed that it was windy, very windy. Nothing could shatter my confidence, though. I was pumped.

I cranked the engine, turned up the radio and sped off. Well, I was only going 30 mph, but it felt like speeding for me. I rolled down the windows and began to hum along to the song on the radio. Soon enough, I pulled up to an empty lot by the cliff. I assumed it was for cliff divers, like me. I got out of the truck and looked around. There was a sign marking a trail. I began to follow it, tripping the whole way up. I finally reached the top, and looked around. there was nobody around which was perfect, considering that this was my first cliff diving experience. i will probably look like a fool. I took a leap of faith and jumped.

I felt the wind on my face, the adrenaline running through my veins. i hit the water with a smack and immediately went under. It was dark, scary. I was alone when i heard his voice.

"Bella, swim!!! go to safety!" his perfect voice cried out to me, i could hear the fear in it.

I did what I could to try to swim, but the waves were to strong. I just gave up and began to sink down into the great depth beneath me. My mind pulled out a picture of Edward. It wasn't the usual bluryness, it was perfect. i gasped while underwater, losing any bit of a breath I had before.

"Goodbye Edward, I love you" was the last thing I said.

I felt hot, strong arms grab me by the waist and pull me upward. The water swirled around my head and it made me dizzy. I didn't want to be saved, because Edward's voice would disappear. I saw the light at the top of the water and I felt myself being pulled up into the light. I busted through the water and took a gulp of air. It felt cool and salty on my throat. I looked over to see Jacob pulling me through the water toward the shore.

"What the heck were you thinking, Bella?" He growled in my ear, "I thought you had died!!!! Don't scare me like that ever again."

I managed to nod my head and then I fainted.

* * *

Jacob's pov

"Bella? Bella? BELLA? Are you Ok? Answer me now. What the heck where you doing? we're you trying to commit suicede?" i practically yelled at her perfect face. It stayed frozen in place, even more paler that her usual white skin. I picked her shoulders up and gave her good shake. Nothing happened. I had her laying across the cool white sand by the shore, well out of the way of the waves. "Bella please answer me!" he was frantic and it showed in his voice. He didn't know what to do. He could morph and call to sam, but if sam wasn't in his wolf form and couldn't hear him, it could possibly mean wasting the last minutes of her life. But i couldn't just leave her hear to die. I couldn't bear the guilt. So I kissed her quickly, but softly and hopped up to morph. I started to morph on the spot, then I stopped. Morphing next to her was a bad idea, so I ran into the forest nearby.

morphing was easy for me, effortless. The sensation was a new pleasure each time. I fet all of my fears dissapear for a second, and all to soon come back.

_sam? sam? are you there_

_calm down jacob. What do you want_

_its bella..._

_Bella? whats wrong?_

_she's hurt! come to first beach and help me immediatly_

_go to her, I will be there in a second._

Sam on his way was a reaasurance to me, so I quickly hurried back to Bella. She lay there, still unconcious. I began to shake her a gain.

"Bella? can you hear me?" I called to her even though it was useless. then I heard her groan and I gasped. She opened her eyes to stare at me.

"Jacob" she said softly

"Yea, i'm here"

"Where is here?"

"The beach"

"Oh" she sat up and looked around. realization must have hit her because she gasped

BELLA"S POV

"Oh" I said. I sat up and took a sweeping look at my surroundings. Sure enough, i was on a beach. But why? I looked up and saw a cliff and the recent events came flooding back to me. I tried to cliff dive with out jacob, and I almost drowned. I turned to look at jacob. He picked me up in his arms. In the sweep off the moment I leaned forward. My lips just barely brushed his before I pulled back. "Thank you for saving me"

"No problem" He acted like it was an everyday thing with him. Actually it probably was an every day thing with him. Me hurting myself was nothing new.

"I should go home and tell Charlie that I'm ok."

"Well... actually you can't"

"What? Why"

"Henry died"

'What?" I was shocked.

"he had a heart attack and died"

"Should I go to the funeral?" He laughed. "Whats so funny?"

"Bella your soaking wet and probably sick. going to a funerall shouldn't be on the top of your list."

"What should I do?"

"your coming home with me" Before I could protes, he picked me up and walked toward my car. "Where are you keys?"

"They are in the car"

"Bella!"

"What?"

"Somebody coudve stolen you car" I looked at him to see if he was serious

"Who would really want my car?"

"I don't know. A hobo?" I laughed. Leave it to Jacob to lighten my mood.

My car came into view. jacob walked over to the passenger seat and sat me down in the seat.

"Hey! I want to drive" He gave me an 'are you serious' look and I stop shopping. He started to drive away from the lot and i fell asleep quickly.

* * *

"Bella? Bella, honey, are you awake?" jacob shook me gently. I sat up and looked around. I was in his living room on his couch. emily was sitting in a chair nearby.

"Why?" He looked confused.

"Why, what?"

"Why am I hear? Why did you rescue me? Why did Edward leave me? Why is she here? Why is the earth round? Why am I here?" I was shouting and probably looked like a crazy person, but I didn't care. I was shaking, and not from the cold.

"Bella, honey, come here" he wrapped me up in hsi arms.

"Why" I muttered, but this time it was more like a saisfaction then a question. I dozed off in his arms.

* * *

"Bella?" A voice woke me up. A female voice. I opened my eyes and saw Emily leaning over me.

"Where's Jacob?" I said, sitting up.

"He left the room for a minute so you can change"

"oh"

"Can you stand up?" I nodded and stood up. Emily peeled off my wet clothes and replaced them with baggy grey sweats and a white t-shirt. I sat down quickly, feeling the days exhastion catching up with me.

"Can I see Jake now?"

"Ya, I will go get him for you" Emily left the room and I looked around. Sitting on the coffee table was a picture of his family. His mom and dad, his sisters, and him. He was smiling his crooked smile, the smile I rarely get to see nowadays. He looked so happy back then, like life could stay that simple.

"Whatcha lookin at?"ha spoke from behind me, and wound his arms around my waste. I jumped slightly from him speaking.

"Just this picture of you"

"ya that was a long time ago"

"You were so happy back then"

"ya" He smiled wistfully at the picture frame.

"What happened"

"i grew up"

"I haven't seen you smile liek that in a long while"

"really?" He sounded suprised.

"Ya. Your smile changed when you became a werewolf"

"Do you miss it?" I nodded.

"Sorry i can't smile like that anymore'

"why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can't you smile like that anymore?"

"I don't really know. I guess life was so much simplier back then"

"I'm sorry"

"don't be"

I stood up and stretched out my arms.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked.

"I should probably head home to see Charle."

"Bella, Its midnight"

"oh"

"Your staying here till morning"

'But what about charlie-"

"He already knows"

I sat back down on the couch and Jake rewound his arms around me. They we warm and nice. I sighed contentfully and fell back asleep.

* * *

**Its a long chapter, I know. Sorry. I just couldn't help myself. review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The next chappie! OK so I love you guys so much, enough to stop all of my other stories to concentrate on this one. Though, if I get writers block on this one, I might work on some of the other ones for a litle while.**

**Oh, an you know whats interesting? I get the most reviews on a chapter after I put a notice saying i'm stopping this story. They all wanted me to continue, but the funny thing is, I got more reviews and PMs than before. I want to know what you think! Even if you aren't a member of ff yet, i still want to know!! Review, it only takes a couple of minutes! Tell me the good and the bad of my story so far!! please!!!**

**I apologize for last chappie, the grammer and spelling was horrible! I tried to do better on this one. lol! =)**

**Disclaimer: Ok so I didn't put one of these up last chappie - don't sue me! This disclaimer is for ALL of my chappies in this stry: I don't own 'em! SM does!**

**Peace!!**

* * *

Jake's POV

I was walking outside my house, for no good reason. It was a warm summer day, so I figured I would take advantage of it since I knew rain and a storm was on the way. I looked up over at the cliff just as the wind picked up and it started raining. Somebody was on top of it, getting ready to jump by the looks of it. That alone was alarming enough. I looked more closely and immediately recognized Bella. _Bella! _I phased right then, not caring who was looking. I did see some of the neighbors standing around, gaping. Bella, my Bella was in danger. My clothes ripped apart and I was flying. I had gone cliff diving several times so I knew which way to head. I raced up the hill and saw her standing at the top.

"Bella!" I saw her start to take a running start towards the edge. "Bella, please listen." She slowed down and stopped at the edge.

"Yes?" She said with her back turned towards me.

"Don't jump!" I cried in desperation.

"I can't live without him" She said and then jumped. I ran towards the edge and jumped after her. She hit the water and went under and soon enough I was under to. The waves were strong, but I could stand them. It was Bella I was worried about. Wave after wave hit me and I took them as they came.

"Bella!" I cried out.

"Jake..." A giant wave hit her and she was under. Using all of my strength, I swam to her and grabbed her. She was faint-looking and her eyes weren't open. The shore was close by and in no time I had her on the sand. Her face was unresponsive and I couldn't find a pulse. I didn't know what to do. I bent down to kiss her one last time and it was then that I remember an old legend, about a werewolf biting someone to restart their heart. In result, the werewolf would then lose his power as a wolf. I didn't know if it was true, but I took a leap of faith and bit her arm. She started to bleed, but I was more concerned with her heart. One minute passed, then two. Nothing happened. I got up from where I sat, all hope lost, and began to walk away. The pain was unbearable, I couldn't stand to be near her again.

I was walking away when I heard a cough. I turned in surprise. Bella was coughing! She had propped herself up on her elbows and was coughing.

"Bella!" I shouted running towards her. I hugged her immediately and she hugged me back; I looked down into her beautiful brown eyes and she stared back. "Bella" I leaned toward her and her lips met mine. She was soft and gentle and all to soon she pulled away.

"Jake" she sighed, except it wasn't in her voice. It was a man's voice. "Jake wake up"

"Huh?" I sat up and blinked twice. I was on my couch in my living room. Embry was leaning over me and shaking my shoulders. "Go away" I mumbled and turned back toward my pillow. I wasn't ready for my dream to end quite yet. Obviously Embry had other ideas because he kept shaking my shoulders.

"Dude! It's your turn to run patrol" He said. He sounded tired.

"Can't you do it?" I said still half asleep.

"No" He was short and stern.

"Alright, I'll be out there in a minute." I sat up as Embry left my house. I was already in my clothes, so it wouldn't take long to get ready. Before I went, though, I just had to talk to Bella. I needed to hear her voice.

My cell phone lay on the table next to me, so I picked it up and hit 1. Yes, Bella was on my speed dials in my number one spot. Pretty pathetic, I know. It rang and rang, but no answer.

'Hey this is Bella. I can't answer my phone now, so leave a message after the beep please.' Her voice mail kicked in. I was worried now. It wasn't like Bella to not answer her cell phone; something must be wrong. I remembered our plans to go cliff diving today and then it hit me. S_he went cliff diving by herself! _Just like in my dream! I stepped outside my house and phased, heading off towards the cliff. When I did get there, she was jumping already. I watched her fall, it was like it was in slow motion.

My brain eventually did kick into gear and I phased back into my human form. Then I took a running start toward the edge and jumped after her. She was struggling against the waves and one came along, over powering her. I dove down and grabbed her. She wasn't hard to tow, she barely weighed anything. Once on shore, I set her down on the sand.

"Bella? Bella? BELLA? Are you OK? Answer me now. What the heck where you doing? We're you trying to commit suicide?" I practically yelled at her perfect face. It stayed frozen in place, even more paler that her usual white skin. I picked her shoulders up and gave her good shake. Nothing happened. I had her laying across the cool white sand by the shore, well out of the way of the waves. "Bella please answer me!" I was frantic and it showed in my voice. I didn't know what to do. I could morph and call to Sam, but if Sam wasn't in his wolf form and couldn't hear me, it could possibly mean wasting the last minutes of her life. But I couldn't just leave her hear to die, I couldn't bear the guilt. So I kissed her quickly, but softly and hopped up to morph. I started to morph on the spot, then I stopped. Morphing next to her was a bad idea, so I ran into the forest nearby.

Morphing was easy for me, effortless. The sensation was a new pleasure each time. I felt all of my fears disappear for a second, and all to soon come back.

_Sam? Sam? are you there_

_calm down Jacob. What do you want_

_its Bella..._

_Bella? whats wrong?_

_she's hurt! come to first beach and help me immediately_

_go to her, I will be there in a second._

Sam on his way was a reassurance to me, so I quickly hurried back to Bella. She lay there, still unconscious. I began to shake her again.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" I called to her even though it was useless. Then I heard her groan and I gasped. She opened her eyes to stare at me.

"Jacob" she said softly

"Yea, I'm here"

"Where is here?"

"The beach"

"Oh" she sat up and looked around. realization must have hit her because she gasped.

* * *

**Your welcome!!!!!!**

**I love you guys wayyyyyyy too much. I should be studying for finals right now, but instead im doing fanfiction. Who invented ff anyway? Whoever it was, I would like to thank them sooo much. whithout them, my life would be boring.**

**its raining!! (just in case you wanted to know)**

**LOL peace out,**

**~luvwriting13**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi! don't kill me!! I know I haven't updated in 4eva and I have a good reason!! No, actually I don't. (smiles sheepishly) Sorry! But now the chappie is out and u can enjoy it!! Review!!!**

* * *

ALICE POV

"Hey rosalie, so you think this color on me makes me look tacky?" I asked, holding my newly painted nails up toward Rosalie.

"I like the color, but wouldn't it look better if you put little smiley faces on it?" Rosalie said, looking up from her magazine.

"Ooooh!!" I squealed, enjoying my new project. "Hey Rosalie, where is the white?"

She looked up from her magazine again, and said "Over there, on the kitchen table."

"Thanks" I said, getting up to go get the nail polish. I was on my way back to the table when I dropped the bottle. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie's head snap up in suprise. Then I felt myself being transported into a vision. I saw Bella on top of a cliff. She took a running start and then . . . jumped off the cliff!!

"Bella" I whispered in shock.

"What about Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Suicide" I said quietly, shaking my head.

"Bella is comiting suicide?" She asked in shock.

"Edward will be crushed!" I stated.

"What?? He is already in depression! We can't tell him!" Rosalie practicaly screamed it. We were lucky that no one else was in the house.

"Yea, I know" I agreed. I hated hiding something from Edward, but I knew it was for the best.

* * *

Bella POV

I awoke with a start. Jake's arms were wound tightly around my waist and he was snoring like there was no tomorrow. I looked at his face and saw a boy who was lost. I remembered our conversation from last night. The picture of him was still sitting on the table in front of me. Looking over his face, free of worry and stress lines, I compared it to the picture. Almost the same, I noted. I miss that Jacob so much.

"Jake?" I called softly to see if he was awake. He just snored loudly and continued sleeping.

I snuggled in closer to him and then paused. Was this really what I wanted? My heart, fragile and in pieces, wouldn't be able to handle the pain if he rejected me. My hands instinctivily went to my stomach to hold myself together, and I got up off of the couch. It was early morning, sunlight streaming in through the open window. My truck was parked outside by a tree. I could hear the birds chirping and a nearby stream running. Everything ws peaceful.

"Beautiful, huh?" I soft voice said in my ear as a pair of warm arms wrapped around my waist. I nodded in agreement. "Its just like you" He teased, kissing the back of my neck.

"Jake" I said in a dissaproving tone as a unwound his arms from around my waist. His face fell. I knew how he felt about me. I felt bad for him, so I grabbed his hand and wound my fingers through his.

"Hey, what are you doing tonight?" He asked tentativily. He almost looked shy to ask. I tried to remember my schedule for the day, but my mind was drawing a blank. All I could think about was how close I came to suicide last night. If Jake hadn't been there . . . I shuddered.

"I don't know" I said, "Why?"

"Well there is this bonfire tonight and I was wondering if you would like to go . . ." He trailed off.

I squeazed his hand to reassure him and said, "Sure, I'd love to go" He smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen. I saw a glitter of hope in his eye and he started to lean in like he wanted to kiss me. I cleared my throat and he backed off. "Um...I think its time for me to go" I said and I started towards the door.

"I'll come with you" said a little to eager Jake. My thoughts were swarming now and I definitly needed time to think.

"Um...thats Ok, I can make it home by myself. I'll see you tonight. Pick me up around seven?" I didn't even wait for his answer, instead I turned and half ran out the door. I hoped Jake didn't think I was avoiding him.

The car ride home was short. When I walked into the door way Charlie practically attacked me. He wanted to know where I was and why. I hesitantly told him about the cliff jumping and of course he blew up in my face. What else would he do, hug me? Anyway, I ran up to my room the minute Charlie stopped lecturing me about being responsible. I really needed time alone with my thoughts.

Should I cancel tonights date with Jake? Was it even a date? Do I like Jake more than a friend? Does he like me more than a friend? Will Edward ever come back? Questions swarmed around my head and I groaned, falling onto my bad. Maybe a nap is all I need . . .

* * *

**Ok i'm adding a twist 2 this a/n - I DON'T WANT YOU TO REVIEW!!!! And now that I have your attention, I really do want u 2 review!! please? It will make my day!!! =)**

**next update: roughly 2 weeks.**

**sooner update: I have 7 reviews. If in 2 days I get get 13 more reviews, I will update. Don't you guys want to know what will happen? There might even be a little bit of jake and Bella kissing . . . Review!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it hasn't been quite 2 weeks yet, but I had an inspiration moment, and decided to write. And now that I have started, It will probably be a while until I stop. I have a feeling this will be a long author note . . . sorry. It will probably just be rambling nonsense, so you don't have to read it if you don't want to. I would just like to let you guys know that Edward will be returning eventually, but she will not just go running back to him just like that. I decided to put a little twist on it. Anyway, I have BIG plans for this fanfiction, and can't wait to write them. Updates for my stories will start being quicker because soccer just let off for a little while. I try not to disappear off the face of fanfiction again, but no promises!!! Anyway, enjoy the chappie!!!!**

**1 more thing - PJOandTwilightGirl - I am SOOO sorry if I upset you. I really don't want to lose you as a reader. I'm dedicating this chappie to you!**

* * *

I did eventually decide to go to the bonfire with Jake. I mean, how bad could it be? Now my problem was finding something to wear. I wish _she _was still here. I missed _her _so much. I missed _all_ of them greatly. It hurt so much to think of them. _Think happy thoughts, Bella, happy thoughts. _I rummaged through my closet until I found a pair of skinny jeans and I white shirt. It was plain and simple, but it would have to do. Charlie still didn't know I was going out tonight, and I hoped he would take it well.

"Bella?" He called from downstairs. The TV was blaring and I could tell he was watching basketball. "Are you up there?" I sighed. It's now or never, I thought to myself. I ambled down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey dad" I sighed nervously, "Hey I was wondering if it was OK if I went out tonight with some friends?" He looked up from the game on TV to face me. His face was suspicious.

"Who?" He asked.

"Just Jake and some friends." He seemed to relax when I said "Jake". It was like there was some secret that I didn't know about.

"Yea, that's fine. Have fun" He turned his attention back to the game, ending our conversation. That went easier than I expected. A car horn honked from outside, which I assumed was Jake. I grabbed my windbreaker, and said a quick goodbye to my dad. Jake was outside, leaning against the hood of the Rabbit.

"You look beautiful" He said when he saw me. I couldn't help but blush. He knew how to make me feel good.

"Thanks. You don't look _that _bad, I guess" I teased him. His face erupted into a smile and he helped me into the car. His car smelled just like him. It was a deep woodsy smell that made me feel safe. And the way he looked was . . . amazing. _Stop Bella, you do NOT think of Jake like that. He is a friend, that's all!_

The ride to the bonfire on the beach was short. We told jokes and laughed with each other. It felt good to be so carefree with him. I promised myself that I would be extremely carefree tonight, something I haven't done in a while. I wanted to enjoy the night as much as possible. When we got there, the whole pack was already sitting around the fire. A couple of guys had there imprints with them. Billy was sitting at the head of the fire. The atmosphere was very relaxed.

"Mhh" Billy said, and every bodies attention turned to him. The mummers from around the fire ceased and Jake and I hurried to take outr seat. There was only one spot left on the benches, so I ended up sitting on Jake's lap. At first, I was uncomfortable, but I relaxed remembering my promise, and started to enjoy it. "There was a tale that our ancestors tell often and I felt tonight would be a good night to relive that story." Billy began and I turned my attention to him. "A werewolf's imprint was not often another werewolf which meant they were a human and easier to kill. Since an imprint is so important to a werewolf, it was essential that they stay alive. Imprinting was started way back in the first tribe. Generation went by and everything was fine till 30 years ago. A certain werewolf by the name of Jerry had imprinted on a girl. This girl had a very hard mom who beat her often. It worried him immensely. One day, he was strolling along when he came upon his imprint lying on the ground, bleeding. He rushed to her to find her breathing her last breath. In desperation, he bit her. It was said that she did live because of the bite, but Jerry lost his ability to be a werewolf. Its now said if you bite a person who heart has just started beating, they will live, but you will lose your power. A great sacrifice, but worth it." Everybody was quiet as he finished his story. "I'm glad that everybody was able to join us today"

A cold breeze swept around the bonfire and I shivered. Jake put his hands on my arms and rubbed them to keep me warm. I shivered again and it wasn't from the breeze. A couple of people began to get up and leave, others looked like they could sit there for 3 or 4 more hours. I had the sudden urge to be with Jake. I tried my hardest to supress it, but it wouldn't leave, so I went with my instincts.

"Jake" I said softly, grabbing his hand and pulling him up off of the log. "Come with me, lets take a walk" He seemed pretty happy to apply to my wish and we walked down the beach line towards the tree where he first told me the Quilete legends. I sat down a branch when we got there and looked at Jake. "Its so beautiful out here" I commented and then took a deep breath. "I need to talk to you"

"Yea I figured so" Was all he said. He just continued to stare out at the ocean and all of its beauty.

"I need to know what you think of me" I said, looking away at nothing in particular, hoping he understood what I meant.

"I'm not sure I understand completely, but let me take a wild guess" He paused. "You want to know if I like you as more than a friend" It was all I could do to nod. "Yes, I loved you since the day that I met you when you first moved to Forks. I haven't stopped loving you since that bloodsucker met you and dated you, and I still love you know" I looked up at his electric eyes awaiting my answer. I had never known him to talk so much, so it meant alot.

"Jake" I started, unsure how to finish. Did I love him? "I don't know what to say" I finished off lamely after a long pause.

"I know" he said, grabbing my hand. "You don't have to know right now, I just want to know that you will try"

"Try what?" I asked, still staring into his eyes.

"Try to understand the position I'm in" He said, and he leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on my lips. It lasted only a second, but it was enought to make my heart race. "Try" He whispered, leaning away. I nodded again, unsure of what to say. I looked up at the ocean for a minute and then I felt a raindrop. I looked up at the sky and more fell. It came on pretty fast and soon it was in a steady rhythm.

Jake chuckled and then grabbed my hand. "Lets dance" He said, twirling my around.

I laughed and said, "I can't dance whatsoever"

"Just try" He said, still twirling me around. The rain had long since soaked our clothes and my hair was a mess.

"Just try to ignore it when I step on you toes" I laughed again. We danced around in the rain for a couple of minutes, or I could've been hours, I wasn't paying attention. "Jake, its time to go" I said, still breathless from all of the dancing. He nodded and we walked back toward the car. Everyone else had already packed up and left. I grabbed my purse, now soaking wet and ran towards his rabbit.

"Sorry if I'm getting your car wet" I said after I sat down and he pulled out of the lot.

"No problem. It will dry" He said and he turned on the car radio. We listened in silence the rest of the way home to the music, just thinking. When we did arrive at my house eventually, I was unsure of what to say. He wordlessly opened my car door, and pulled my out. And then he kissed me again. It started out the same as the last kiss, but I felt his lips linger on mine for a second longer this time.

"Goodnight Bells" He whispered. I fished around my pocket till I found my keys and then turned to face him.

"Goodnight Jake" I said, and I slipped into the door., closing it behind me. I ran upstairs as quiet as I could so I didn't wake Charlie and fell right into bed. I was exhausted, but my emotions seemed to keep me awake. I layed there thinking about tonight. It had been great.

* * *

**A/N 2: Ok there is the next chappie!! I hope you liked it!!! I know they didn't kiss much, but its a start!!! =)**

**~luvwriting13~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Next chappie! What does Bella think of Jake kissing her? Read and find out!!!**

* * *

I yawned stiffly and sat up from the bed. My clothes were still on from last night, but were dry now. The memories from last night came flooding back to me. I kissed Jake! I sighed contentfully and started picking out clothes for the day. Millions of thoughts were running through my head.

_Do I love Jake?_

_Does he love me?_

_What should I do next?_

The more I thought about it, the more I regretted it. I shouldn't have let him kiss me like that. I wasn't in love with him, I loved _Him._ I just couldn't betray H_im _like that. _He _was my only love and always will be. I had to talk to Jake soon about it, but I just can't do it now. Not until I sort out my feelings. I couldn't just pretend like nothing happened. Oh, God, I really needed a girl to talk to now. Angela! I reached over to my phone which was laying on my dresser and dialed her number.

"Hello?" I heard Angela answer.

"Angela?" I exclaimed, so happy that she answered.

"Bella!" She exclaimed back. "How are you?"

"Actually I need to talk to you about something" I said. "A guy" I added on the end.

"Sure I can talk, where do you want to go?" She said.

"How about your house" I suggested.

"Cool, just come on over" She said.

"Thanks Angela" I said sincerely. "Your a lifesaver. I'll see you in a moment" I sighed when I closed the phone. Charlie had already left for work so the house was quiet as I got dressed and ate breakfast. I grabbed my keys and windbreaker and ran out the door. My car roared loudly to life when I put the key in the ignition and I floored it out of my driveway. Angela's house was close by and I was there in a minute. She was sitting on her front porch, reading a magazine. A blanket and picnic basket were sitting next to her.

"Hey Angela" I called as I got out of my car. She looked up from her magazine and smiled at me.

"Hey Bella. How are you?" She said. She smiled sympathetically.

"Not so great. Thanks for agreeing to talk to me. I just need to clear my head and get some advice" I sighed.

"Yea we can go to the park and set up a picnic and talk. Sound good?" I nodded as she grabbed the picnic basket. Angela lived right next to the park. We walked in silence over there and chose a spot for our picnic. We found a shady spot in a secluded part of the park so no one would overhear us.

"So" Angela began, and trailed of. "Who is the guy?"

I sighed and said, "His name is Jacob Black. He lives in La Push. He was out the party at the beach that we went to a while ago. He is an old family friend and has really been there for me lately and last night we went to a party and he kissed me"

Angela was silent after I said this, just letting me sort out my thoughts. "I really don't know if I like him like that" I finally said. She nodded to show that she heard me, but stayed quiet. "I don't want to let him in again and get hurt again."

"I think you should give him a try, but not get too attached to him. Take things slow" She finally said. I nodded at the suggestion.

"Thanks Angela" I said.

"Yea, no problem. Lets eat!" She said, pulling out the contents from her picnic basket. We talked and laughed as we ate the picnic she made.

"Bella?" She said and I looked over at her. "We have been here for 3 hours. Stop delaying it, just go talk to him." She said. I knew she was right. I just can't put off talking to Jake any longer. I got up and and stretched out my legs.

"Thanks Angela, for everything. " I said sincerely and hugged her. I walked over to my car and waved one last time at her before geting in. The car ride to Jake's house seemed even shorter than usual. I was dreading talking to Jake for some reason, but I couldn't figure out why. When I got there, Billy was siting out front, reading.

"Hey Billy" I called as I got out of my truck. He looked up from his book and smiled at me.

"Hey Bella. How are you?" He said, putting his book down.

"I'm good. Is Jake here?" I asked, looking around.

"Actually he just left, but he should be back soon. Why don't you wait with me?" He said, patting the seat next to him. I sat down and looked around. Billy went back to reading his book which left me with my thoughts.

* * *

**Hope u enjoyed it! Let me know what you think of it!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

My thoughts were not exactly where I wanted to be right now. Anywhere was safer than my mind. I wanted to feel no emotions. Life would be so much easier. Yeah right, this is me, remember? Different parts of Angela's and my conversation flickered back into my mind. Taking it slow sound easier back then when she had first said it. Now it seemed like an impossible feat. I wanted to run away and never look back. _He_was the one I loved. And still love. Whether he loves me or not. Jake was a friend and that's all he should be. But I could help to think "If only" If only _He _had never entered my life. If only Jake was the one. If only Mike wasn't so stalkerish. I could almost see my life with Jake play out before my eyes. I could be normal with him. He wouldn't have to be extremely careful with me. _He _left a permanent mark on me, forever leaving me hollow. Jake picked up most of my pieces, but only _He_ would be able to completely fix me.

Take Angela for example. It was easy to be envious of her. Her one and love has always been there for her. She isn't messed up like me. She never knew about vampires. Or werewolves. Her life was simple, but complete. My life was screwed. Billy let out a sigh and I snapped my head up. He sat in a lawn chair, reading a book. His wheel chair was parked nearby. I always have seen Billy as two people. I could see him as an old man in a wheelchair, wrinkled with time and then there was the ancestor of the werewolves and all that comes with it. Yet his life still seemed in control. He wasn't fighting love in an endless battle, he was at peace. I should be at peace.

"Hey" I heard Billy say quietly. His head was still bent over his book and he said it so quietly that I almost didn't even hear him. His hair had grown longer and it kept falling into his face. He would slowly lift his hand up each time to swipe it back so he could see. "Hey" he said slightly louder and I looked over at him. He had drawn his head out of the book he was reading to smile at me.

"Hey Billy" I sighed. I got up slowly to stretch my legs and I finally noticed it was dark. I had sat on his porch for who knows how long. His hair fell once more in his face and he lifted a shaky hand to swipe it away.

"Jake will be here any second now" He said, smiling. I didn't even have time to ask how he knew this before Jake showed up. He walked slowly, as if he was tired, up to the porch. I stepped back into the shadows to give Billy and Jake some privacy.

"Billy" Jake nodded curtly as he walked past him without even helping him up. Hurt was sketched on Billy's face.

I stepped out of the shadows before he could walk inside and said "Jake" Softly. He froze at the sound of my voice and turned on his heel to face me. '"Jake" I tried again, unsure of how to finish. His face had dirt smudged on it and he looked exhausted.

"Bella" He nodded to me curtly and began to walk away. I didn't know why he was mad at me, but I just couldn't let him walk away from me like that. I grabbed his arm and he froze again.

"Jake, don't leave yet, I want to talk to you" I still was confused to why he was mad at me, but I decided not to pry yet. I let go off his arm, and he stayed still this time.

"I'll just let you two talk" Billy said quietly as he rolled past us and into the house. I had to jump back to make sure that he didn't roll over my foot. I heard the door softly click behind him and I took that as a cue to talk.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked softly. "Why are you mad?" I decided to just cut to the chase and come straight out and ask him.

Pain and weary flashed across his face. He seemed hesitant to talk. "Please just tell me" I pleaded softly again.

"Do you like me?" He finally said. I knew what he meant, but I decided to just say the obvious.

"Of course I like you, Jake, your my friend" I said softly.

"Bella!" His voice was fierce, making me flinch back. "You know that's not what I meant. Do you love me?" I looked into his longing eyes and saw pain.

"Jake" I started, unsure of how to finish. "I don't know" I trailed off sadly.

'You love him" He stated softly and turned to walk inside of the door.

"Jake" I cried softly once more and he turned again.

"Bella I just can't keep waiting for you to decide. I'll come see you in a week and you can tell me your answer" He trailed of softly and then leaned forward to gently kiss me on my forehead. Tears were streaming down my cheeks, and I felt one little drop of rain land on my arm. Then it started coming down in sheets. "Bella" Jake called softly and then stepped inside his doorway. I stood there for several long minutes just letting the rain soak me before I numbly turned and walked down to my car. I glanced one more time at his house before jumping in my car and leaving La Push.

When I got home, our house lights were on. My dad must be wondering where I am. I pulled out my key as I walked up to the front of the door, but before I could even put it in the key hole, dad yanked open the door. I wordlessly brushed past him and ran up to my room, locking the door. I just couldn't talk to anyone right now, not even charlie. I fell face down onto my bed and fell into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Jake is madddddddd!!!! Reviews would b awesome!!!**

**~luvwriting13**


	7. Chapter 7

**Some of you were wondering why Jake was mad, I DO have a reason, but it couldn't be revealed just yet. Its like the Harry Potter series. You don't know everything till the end. This story will probably have 10-15 more chappies. ;)**

* * *

Did I love Jake? I have sat here, on my bed, for the past 7 hours trying to decide. I ignored my stomach rumbling, not wanting food or anything till I decided. I did leave once to go the bathroom, but that was it. I know Charlie must be worried sick, and all my friends wondering where I was, but I didn't care. I just couldn't leave Jake in the shadows about whether I liked him or not. His hurt face was stills sketched into my memory from out last encounter. I have hurt him so much.

My one and only dilemma with Jake was the hole that _He _left. _He_ said that I would be able to move on and forget _Him_, but I couldn't. I was still in love with _Him. _And the worst part about it? Jake knows I love _Him. _He knows the hole that _He _left in me, he knows the love I still have for _Him_, yet he still loves me. I shouldn't have to think about this. I shouldn't love _Him _after what he did to me. I should love Jake. I should be able to think or say _His_ name without falling apart. I shouldn't worry Charlie like I am. I shouldn't love _Him _like I did. I should love Jake.

"Ed-" I tried to say his name out loud without falling to pieces. "Edw-" I felt the familiar hole start to come back to me. " I love Jake, not Ed . . . Edward" I finally managed to sputter out. My hole came out as strong as it has aver been "Edward" I pronounced more clearly and fluently this time, struggling against my hole. "I love Jake and not Edward" I said. Every time I said "Edward", I felt the hole slowly start to slip away. It was as if Edward had never come into my life. I was winning the battle against him.

I've got to tell Jake! I finally know for sure that I was over Edward and I love Jake. A wave of relief wept through me. My burden was off of my shoulders. I jumped up off of my bed and ran out the door, and towards the living room.

"Bella?" I heard Charlie call and I stopped suddenly. "Is that you?"

No, its some random creep who just happens to look like your daughter, of course its me! "Yep" I called, trying not to lose my patience with him. This was the biggest news of my life, surely whatever he wants can wait.

"Are you going out?" He called again. I could tell by his voice that he was half listening to this conversation, and half absorbed by the TV. Trying to have a conversation with him while he was in another room was pointless, so I walked calmly into the living room before answering him.

"Ya, I was going to go see jake" I answered, trying hard to not show how bored I was. "Ok, I'll be back later Dad" I began to make a dash for the door, when Charlie called me back. I knew he was worried about me, but this was a little over the top.

"Your not going out to see anyone dressed like that" He said, looking stern. He sounded so overprotective. I looked down at my clothes. A green and black T-shirt and black sweatpants with a white stripe down the side. Yes, they were so inappropriate.

"OK dad, I'll just go change into my mini skirt and low cut, tight fitting shirt. Is that better?" I said sarcastically. He raised his eyebrows at me and opened his mouth like he was going to say something more, but he seemed to realize that it was a battle that was lost. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to see Jake." I walked out of the door, ignoring all protests from my dad. I felt bad about talking to him like that, but I just had to tell Jake this news.

I walked out of the front door way and out into the driveway to find . . . no car! Well, Charlie's police cruiser was there, but mine as long gone! "Dad" I called as calmly as I could, grinding my teeth together to keep from yelling at me. He rushed up to the front door and yanked it open, a guilty look already on his face. All of the sudden I don't feel so bad about talking to him like that before. "Where is my car?" I said slowly, still grinding my teeth together to keep from yelling at him.

"Its...uh...you know...I-"

"Dad, where is it?" I asked. He was turning red.

"I...lent it to someone" He finally admitted. How could he do this to my car? Keyword: MY car!!!

"Why would you do that?" I said, exasperated.

"They needed a car and I very well just can't give them mine!" He said it like it made perfect sense. It didn't. Again with the MY car part!!

"Who did you lend it to?" I finally sighed at him after I calmed down.

"One of the guys at the station" He said, not looking me in the eyes. "They will give it back tomorrow. Why do you need to go out tonight? Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

Out of my better judgement, I decided to not tell him why I was going out to see Jake. "I'm going to see Jake." His face was overjoyed. He thought he was going to be able to keep me in the house. "Looks like I'll be walking" I added on and his face fell.

I turned on my heel and quickly walked away from him. I have never acted like that to him before. I was now walking down the road towards Jake's house, all alone, feeling guilty. Life was sucky. No wait, I love Jake, life isn't sucky. My thoughts were swarming around me. I knew how stupid it was for me to try to walk all the way to Jake's house. It was 4 miles away and it was dark. I turned into the park, it was a shortcut. The scenery was beautiful and I couldn't help but gasp.

It was then that I heard the voice i thought I would never hear again. And it changed everything.

"Bella?"

* * *

**OMG cliffie!!!! And for those who r freaking out about who it is, the next chappie should be up in like 1-2 days.**

**reviews r appriceated!!**

**and for my Maximum Ride fans, I am hosting a contest! go check it out! and would anybody b interested in a MR and twilight crossover story?**


	8. Chapter 8

"Bella?"

It was the voice that changed everything. It was the voice that kept me up at night. The voice that left me broken. The voice that was unbearable. It was the voice that broke me. It was the voice that made me suffer. The voice that haunted me. It was the voice that could make me collapse. The voice that crushed me. The voice that permanently damaged me. It was the voice that shattered me. It was the voice that changed everything.

It came from the person who changed everything. The person who hurt me. The person that changed me. The person who severed me. The person who played with my heart and then broke it. The voice who broke me. It crippled me. It tore me apart. It crushed me. It was back again.

It reminded me of the people I used to know. The girl who always helped me out in fashion. The girl who envied me in so many ways. The guy who never let anything happen to me, who was a teddy bear. The guy that could hardly stand to be around me. The guy who fixed me when I was hurt. The girl who was second mother. And, most importantly, the guy who changed everything.

It brought back memories that I didn't want to remember. The memory of my fist day at Forks High. The memory of Tyler's van. The memory of Science class. The memory of baseball. The memory of the ballet studio. The memory of my dreams. The memory of my birthday party. The memory of love. The memory of depression. The memory of Jake. The memory of the family that took me in. The memory of Florida. The memory of the guy who changed everything.

It took my breath away. It took my ability to love away. It took me passion for it away. It took my anger. It took my sadness. It took my joy away. It took my acceptance away. It took my fear away. It took my disgust away. It took my optimism away. It took my submission away. It took my awe away. It took my disappointment away. It took my remorse away. It took my aggressiveness away. It took away all of my emotions. But I got them back.

It took my personality away. I lost my passion for love. My utter hate for rain. My longing for my mother. My worry for my father. It took it all away. It wanted to kepp me locked up. it wanted to keep me quiet. But now was the time to end it all once and for all.

It was the voice that changed everything. It was Edward.

* * *

**OK i'm so sorry that it is sooo short, but the next chappie will either be up today or tomorrow. I know what is happening next, but I just had to leave it there. sorry. I hope I did ok describing all of her emotions. And any reviewer, that isn't a Anonymous, that reviews this chappi will get a preview of the next chappie!!!! Anonymous reviews - I love u guys, but I can't give you the preview cause I don't have a way to contact you! sorry!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK so I know that the last chapter was short, and this one is too, but i think that is howit is going to be from now on. I just don't have the time to do long chapters, so i will probably just do a bunch of short chapter. enjoy!**

* * *

_It was the voice that changed everything. It was Edward._

"Bella" he said again and I turned to look at him. "How have you been?" He said as pleasantly as possible.

How have I been? How have I freakin been? Well, lets see, I've been torn apart, and taken for granten. I have been depressed. I have missed you. And I have utterly despised you. All at the same time. Yeah, I've been _great._

He saw the look on my face and immediately said, "Oh sorry, wrong question." He looked away from me and really anything else. I didn't know what to say, so I just stayed quiet.

"Bella, I love you" He said quietly, now looking me straight in the eyes. His hazel eyes looked sad and longing.

"Edward, I just can't do this." I started to say, but he held up his hand.

"Just hear me out. OK?" He said.

"But I have to go see Jake" I said urgently. I have to tell Jake that I love him.

"Please Bella, I'm begging you" His eyes met mine and I knew I couldn't say no.

"If I go with you for a little while, will you leave me alone?" I didn't mean to sound harsh, it just came out that way.

"It will be your choice if you want me around or not." He said mysteriously.

"Fine, I'll go. Where are you taking me?" I sighed.

"Its a surprise" He said and began walking towards a little coffee shop on the corner of the street. As we got nearer, I figured out that it was called The Coffee Shop. Yeah, real original.

"Nice suprise" I said, under my breath and then I realized that he heard me. "Sorry" I said. I looked away, determined to stay silent.

"Here we are" he said when we arrived at the front doorstep. Thank you, captain obvious. He pushed open the door for me and I shuffled in quietly. The coffee shop had hazel walls and the scent of coffee in the air. It was very warm and cozy.

"This way" He said quietly. putting his hand on the small of my back and guiding me towards a booth in the back. I sat down and picked up a menu.

"The hazelnut coffee looks good" I commented, forgetting that he was a vampire and didn't drink coffee.

"Bella" he said in a "get real" voice. "I don't drink coffee"

"Oh sorry" I said, looking up at him. His eyes bored into mine.

"Bella, I brought you here for a reason, and the reason is not to drink coffee."

"Why did you bring me here, then?" I said in a smart elec voice.

"I want to change you into a vampire"

* * *

**haha cliffie. and i would just like to say that this story is half over. My goal is to finish before school starts (august 18)!!!! I can't wait 2 write the next chappie!!!!! =)**

**reviews would b awesum!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

_"I want to change you into a vampire"_

He wanted to change me into a vampire?

Was he freaking crazy?

First, he says he loves me, but won't change me into a vampire. Then he decides that he doesn't love me and he leaves me and I get depressed. And now he is back and he loves me and he wants to change me into a vampire. What is wrong with him?

"Edward . . . I can't do this. I have to go" I stumbled out, standing up and grabbing my purse.

"Bella, just stay for a little while and listen to me. I have a reasonable explanation for this, I really do" He pleaded.

"OK then, what's your reason?" I questioned.

"I can't tell you" He said quietly, hanging his head.

"I'm out of here" I said, and I began to walk towards the door. He grabbed my hand and spun me around to face him. I struggled against his grip, but it was no use.

"Just listen to me" He pleaded.

I didn't know what to do. I can't escape from his grip and I really didn't want to become a vampire.

"Bella" I heard the voice that made my heart jump call out to me. The voice that I longed for. The voice that made me feel warm. The voice that made me feel safe. The voice that loves me. The voice of Jake.

"Jake!" I half screamed. he stood at the doorway, tears streaming down his face. "Jake what's wrong?" I called out to him. He just looked pointedly at Edward's hand around mine. "No, Jake, its not what it looks like" I cried.

He didn't seem to hear me as he left the coffee shop. I struggled against Edward's hand as I tried to escape his grip. "Let go of me!" I screamed and all heads in the restaurant turned to look at me. Edward's grip on my hand relaxed and my hand was freed. I ran as fast as I could out of the shop, calling Jake's name.

"Jake!" I screamed, but there was no answer. I entered the park nearby, and rain started coming down in sheets. "Jake" I called desperatly. I ran through the winding trail in the park until I finally tripped and landed in the grass. I sat myself up against a tree and called for him one last time. "Jake" I said softly and began to cry. Nothing in my life was going right. I stayed there all night, hoping Jake would just show up. I was cold, lonely, and heart broken.

* * *

**hey don't kill me, I know its short, but thats 2 chappie's in one day - i'm pretty proud!!**

**and I pround of you guys, too. We just reached the big 30 in reviews! I'm sooooo excited. Can we make it 35?**


	11. Chapter 11

**yep i know its short again, but don't kill me cause another chapter is on its way!!**

* * *

Jake's POV

I felt bad about talking to Bella like that. I know how much pressure she was under already, and I just added to that pressure. I just had to know, though. Edward was back in town and she didn't know it yet. Maybe she will choose me before she runs into Edward.

I paced back and forth in my room, too anxious to do anything else.

"Jake?" Billy called, as he entered my room. "Are you going to do anything besides pace back and forth in your room?"

"What else am I supposed to do?" I snapped at him and then immediately felt bad. I had already snapped at him earlier, and he hasn't done anything to me. I guess I was just so worried that Bella won't choose me.

"Maybe some fresh air will do you good." Billy said.

I sighed, but knew he was right. I grabbed some shoes and headed out the door. The air was crisp and cool on my skin as I ambled around the neighbor hood, after about an hour of walking, I realized I had entered forks and was standing in front of a coffee shop. I entered through the doors and saw something I hoped that I would never see again.

Edward was with Bella. And his hand was around hers. "Bella" I said softly and she turned to look at me.

She turned and saw me. "Jake!" I just stood there dumbly at the door, tears streaming down my face. "Jake whats wrong?' she called out again. I just looked pointedly at her hand and Edward's hand. "No, Jake, its not what it looks like" she cried at me.

I just left the shop, unable to do anything more. I ran into the park, following the windy path until I just couldn't any more. I, shakingly, sat down near a tree and cried.

"Jake!" I heard Bella's voice in the distance, but I ingnored it. "Jake" I couldn't answer her, I was just too heart broken.

* * *

**reviews would b awesum!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update, my life is hectic. I had ALL DAY soccer practices for the last couple of days. It was crazy bad and my feet hurt! actually scratch that last part - my everything hurts! ow! Anyway, here is the next chappie! Its really long, so no complaining about my lack of update!!!**

* * *

I did everything that I could.

How was I supposed to fight her feelings for that dog when it would only hurt her more? How could I possibly fight in this battle when I knew I was losing. I was losing my one true love to a _dog._

I knew that I was making a mistake when I let her run out of the door after him, but I just couldn't hold onto her anymore. I have to let go, I have to let her go. It killed me to see her not even give me a second glance when she ran after him. She ran away from me and took my heart. She didn't want to be around me. She didn't want me anymore.

Maybe I was just some fad for her, some high school crush. Maybe that's why she let me go so easily. Maybe her love for me wasn't as strong as I thought it was. My love for her was true, but it doesn't mean that hers was. I felt regret for ever leaving her, but maybe it was for the best. If her love for me wasn't as strong as I thought it was then maybe it was best that I didn't stay any longer than I did with her. I was a fad for her. She could've left me at any moment or time.

But I didn't want to let her go. I loved her with all of me. She permanetly changed me, for better or worse. How could she not love me? I was blind when I was in love, but now that she doesn't want me, I could see again. I had to let her go, I had to tell her to love Jacob, not me. I had to.

I walked out of the door of the coffee shop, ignoring protest from the waitress because I didn't pay, and turned the corner. My thoughts were in charge of me now, I was numb. I had to find Bella.

I heard her call out for Jacob desperately. I heard her fall and another sob escaped her throat. I heard her whisper his name one last time and then I heard her cry. My heart broke at that sound, but I had to persevere.

I walked along the path in the park, towards her. I could smell her blood, but it was no temp to me. I could smell her shampoo mixed in with salt from her tears. The trees, which at one time could hold me captive with there beauty for hours, had no interest for me today. Bella was what held me captive now. She would always keep me captive.

As I walked along the path, I remembered everything that I had gone through with her. I remembered the first day she came to Forks, the was her blood had tempted me in that deathly class. I remembered Tyler's van and the way she demanded that I tell her what is going on. I remember trailing her to Port Angles and saving her from those men. I remember the way she acted when I first kissed her. I remember playing baseball with her. I remember saving her from James. I remember watching Romeo and Juliet with her. And I remember the hurt etched on her face when i told her that I didn't love her.

I did eventually come upon her lying against a tree. Tears were streaming down her face and she was puffy and red from crying. It broke me look at her like this and to know that it was my fault. I have to make it right.

"Bella" I said softly and her perfect chocolate eyes came up to meet mine. Her tears ceased slightly when she saw me. Her eyes were filled with hate. "I have to talk to you" I said quietly.

"Just leave me alone" She replied shortly. I could see the pain it took her to just even talk to me. I had ruined her.

"Bella" I said softly, "I'm leaving. Right now" She looked at me, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "I have caused you too much pain, and I promise you that you will never have to deal with me ever again." I said quietly. I felt the urge to cry, the need to cry, but I knew it was impossible. I had never really missed crying before, but now I long for it. I couldn't face her any longer, so I turned to leave.

I heard her call "Bye, Edward" softly from behind. I couldn't look back at her any longer, so I just kept walking. It was like the world hated me and I was there freak show. I just let go the one and only thing that I have ever cared about. I walked to a nearby forest and then broke in a dead run as soon as nobody could see me. I ran as fast as I could. I had no idea where I was now, or where I was going, all I know is that I have to leave. I ran away from my one true love.

* * *

I cried my eyes out, until I couldn't cry anymore. It seemed like hours, but it could've been minutes, I didn't know. When I finally ran out of tears, I just sat there. I had just lost both or the guys that I love. Yes, I love Edward. I always have. I was just upset and confused when he told me that he loved me, that's why I ran. And when he told me that he wanted to turn me into a vampire, it just made things worse.

I felt a blinding light come upon me out of nowhere. At first, I thought it was somebody shining a flashlight on me, but when I looked up it was just the sun. Some sun was shining from a hole in the tree branches, a _heart _shaped hole. Was it a sign? Was love meant for me?

I didn't know what it meant, but I just made me want to cry some more. Tears slowly made there ways down my cheeks. I didn't know what to do, what to think.

"Bella" It was his voice, the one who caused all of this mess. It was Edward's voice. "I have to talk to you"

"Just leave me alone" I choked out, tears coming down my cheeks more rapidly. I looked up at where teh heart was a minute ago. It was gone.

"Bella" Does he not know what leave me alone means? "I'm leaving. Right now" He said. I could see real pain in his eyes. Maybe he did love me after all. "I have cause you too much pain, and I promise that you will never have to deal with me ever again." And he left, just like that. He turned away from me and walked down the pavement. I didn't know what to think. He was really leaving me for good.

"Bye, Edward' I said softly, watching him walk down the road. I knew he heard me. I didn't know what to do besides sit there. By now, I was sure that several hours had passed. Charlie must be worried sick about me. i looked up back at the sky; the heart shaped hole was back.

I did eventually get up, because my leg had fallen asleep. I ambled slowly down the sidewalk, no clue as to where I was headed. The trees looked greener somehow, and I could swear that the birds were chirping even louder. It was like earth was giving me a sign. Maybe I could have hope.

I was walking along the path when I noticed something, or someone up a head. As I got closer I realized it was Jake. He had the most miserable expression on his face. He was sitting down, leaning against a tree. He looked like he had at one time cried. I did this to him.

"Jake" I called at him. he looked up at me and his face broke. "Jake" I said softly, when I got near him. "I need to talk to you."

"Bella" He said softly and I took that as an invitation to sit down next to him. I reached over and found his hand and gave it a good squeeze, leaving my hand in his. "Do you love him?" He said after a moment of silence.

I hesitated. Did I love him? Could I love him? Should I love him? I shouldn't love him after what he did to me. He left me. He broke me. He lied to me. How could I love him?

I didn't love him, I realized. Ever since he left, I had stopped truly loving him. I just thought I did. That's why I didn't love him back when he told me he loved me earlier. That's why I didn't want to get changed into a vampire when he offered. I didn't love him.

"No" I finally said and it felt great to say it finally.

"That's all I need to know" He smiled at me, leaning over to kiss me. This time, I didn't just let him kiss me, I kissed him back. I knew I was rushing things. I knew I could end up regretting this. I also know that I love Jake. It was time to let myself love again.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!! I have 42 reviews right now! yay! My goal for when this story is over is 50 reviews! where almost there. There is still a couple of chappie left in this story, but it is almost over. I would love to reach my goal by the end of this story!! thanks guys!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok soooo sorry this took forever to get out. But its really long, like 4000 words, so maybe you can forgive me??? I hope so!! This is the last chapter, and we are still a couple of reviews away from my goal (50). can we do it??? I hope so!!!**

**read and enjoy!!!!**

* * *

3 months later

I am so glad jake and I worked everything out. After our big fight and then us kissing in the park, we straightened everything out again. And I fell in love. It wasn't the kind of love that i had for Edward, it was stronger.

My life had changed so much over the past year. I had gone from the shy, nerdy new girl who thought her love had limits to a popular, outgoing girl with no limits to love. And it was all because of Jake. He changed my life for the better. All I wanted now was one answer from him...

I picked up my cell phone from my dresser and slipped on my flip flops. I was going out with Jake on a date tonight to go see a movie and dinner. I was excited and scared at the same time. After Edward left me for good, I finally let Jake in and we are now currently exploring our bounderies. He already proposed to me, and I said yes. But I also said that I shouldn't wear the ring until after I gradute. We were going out on dates 2 or 3 times a week, usually a movie and dinner.

There is one queston that has bugged me for several weeks now. I wanted to know why he got mad at me after that bonfire. It ended up being a good thing, it gave me that push that I need to finally realize that I loved him, I just wanted to know why he did that. And tonight I was finally getting up the nerve to ask him. I wasn't going to chicken out.

"Bye Dad" I called into the living room, knowing that he heard me even though he didn't respond. The game was on, and as usual, he was completely absorbed in it. In fact, it always seemed like some game or another was on all the time. I wonder what he would do if he didn't have a T.V.?

I headed out of the door and got into my truck. I was planning out the perfect moment as to when I was going to ask him the question that had been bugging me all along.

When I got to Jake's house, he was waiting at the door for me. He had on a . . . suit? I thought this was supposed to be a movie date. I looked down at my blue shirt and jeans. They were really plain looking.

"Hey honey" He called as he walked towards me.

"Hey" I said, still looking at his suit. "What's up with the suit?"

"Oh, this old ratty thing?" He said with a smirk on his face. "It's for your suprise"

Before I could even ask what the suprise was, he reached over to my hand and pulled me close to him. "Suprise" He whispered and then kissed me long and hard.

After we broke apart, I said "Was that the suprise that you got all dressed up for?"

"Nope" He smirked, and then pulled me into his house were Emily was. When I finally let Jake into my life, Emily entered as well. And all of the pack. It was nice to have some semi-normal friends for once.

"Hey Bella, how are you" Emily spoke softly. She smiled a sympathetic smile at me and then grabbed me, pulling me into a different room.

"I'm guessing you know what the suprise is?" I asked.

"Sorry Bella, Jake swore the whole pack to secretsy. And he said I was included in the pack, in this case" She smiled at me, and pulled out a large pink box.

"Great, so I'm the only one who doesn't know whats going on right here?" I sighed.

"Yep, so close your eyes and no peeking till I'm done with you" She said and I closed my eyes obediantly.

"This won't hurt, will it?" I asked nervously.

She laughed and said "No"

She first pulled off my clothes and then slipped something back over me that felt like satin, a dress I presume. Then she set to work on re-doing my hair and make up. It reminded me of all the times that Alice did my hair and make up. Except this didn't take as long. What seemed like 5 minutes later, though it could've been more, she told me that I could open my eyes.

I opened my eyes and stared at myself in the mirror. I looked . . . beautiful. My make up was subtle and light with just enough color to compliment my face. And my dress was long and a deep ruby red. It came down to my ankles and it hugged my hips and showed off my curves perfectly. My lips were a more subtle shade of my dress and my heels were silver stilletos that had a 3 inch heel. I felt and looked gorgeous. Wobbly in my heels, but still gorgeous.

I tuned to emily and managed to stutter out "I look amazing! Thank you"

She blushed and said, "Thanks. I wasn't really sure if you would like it."

"Like it?" I said in disbelief, "I love it!" And I reached over to hug her, being careful not to mess up my dress, hair, and make up.

"What do you think of the hair?" She asked tentativily.

My hair was piled on top of my hair in combs and everything was curly. I had a single rose tucked slightly to the left of my hair in the front. It was stunning. "I love it" I gushed and twirled around to show off my new make over

"You ready to go see Jake?" She asked and I nodded, allowing myself to pulled out of the room by her. We were standing by the door that leads to his back yard when she pulled out a bandana and tied it around my eyes.

"Is this really neccessary?" I laughed as she tied the knot in the bandana.

"Jake insisted" She laughed and led me out into the back yard. "You ready to take off your bandana?" She asked. I nodded and she took off the bandana.

The backyard had lights all around in the trees and soft romantic music was playing in the background. There was a disco ball hanging from one of the trees that light reflected off of onto the backyard. A long table was set up to the side that had punch and other refreshments. And in the middle of the backyard? Jake and the whole pack stood there in tuxedoes. The pack's imprints had on dressess just like mine. Behind them was a stage with big speakers on it.

"Hey honey" Jake siad as he walked up to me, takng my hand. "Do you like my little suprise?"

"Yea, I do" I said and I thought back to my prom with Edward. I really didn't like that prom all that much. This one actually seemed like fun. I don't whether it was because the whole pack was here, or Mike wasn't here. Whatever the reson, I was ready to dance.

"Lets dance" He said, reading my mind. I then suprised him by grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the disco ball. We danced to several songs, some slow, some fast.

After about an hour of dancing, Emily got up and turned off the music and picked up the microphone. "Is everybody ready for karaoke?" She said and everybody cheered besides me. I wasn't a big karaoke person. "Ok then, Jacob is up first" I looked over at Jake and he smiled at me. Then he ran up to were Emily was and grabbed the microphone.

"This one goes out to my one and only love, Bella" He said and smiled at me.

"Rising up  
Back on the street  
Took my time  
Took my chances  
Went the distance  
Now i'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive

"So many times it happened to fast  
You trade your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive

"Its the eye of the tiger  
Its the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last know survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And his fortune must always be  
Eye of the tiger

"Face to face  
Out in the heat  
Hanging tough  
Staying hungry  
They stack the odds  
Still we take to the street  
For the kill with the skill to survive

"Its the eye of the tiger  
Its the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last know survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And his fortune must always be  
Eye of the tiger

"Rising up straight to the top  
Had the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance  
Now I'm not gunna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive

"Its the eye of the tiger  
Its the thrill of the fight  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last know survivor  
Stalks his prey in the night  
And his fortune must always be  
Eye of the tiger

Eye of the tiger"

When Jake finished the song, he handed the microphone to Emily and hopped off the stage, grabbing my hand again. "Loved the song" I joked and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Ok, that was, well, um, interesting, I guess" Emily joked and everybody laughed, including me and Jake. "Next up is me" She said.

She took a step backwards and then said on more thing before she began. "This has nothing to do with Sam in any way, I hope, I just really like this song"

And she began singing _I hate this part right here_ by the pussycat dolls

"We're driving slow through the snow  
On fifth avenue  
And right now radio is  
All that we can hear

"Man we ain't talked since we left  
It's so overdue  
It's cold outside  
But between us  
It's worse in here

"The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part where the end starts

"I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't want to try now  
All that's left is goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here

"Everyday seven takes of the same old scene  
Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine  
Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep  
But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me

"The world slows down but my heart beats fast right now  
I know this is the part where the end starts  
I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't want to try now  
All that's left is goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you  
I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take your tears  
I hate this part right here

"I know you'll ask me to hold on  
And carry on like nothing is wrong  
But there is no more time for lies  
Cause I see sun set in your eyes

"I can't take it any longer  
Thought that we were stronger  
All we do is linger  
Slipping through our fingers  
I don't want to try now  
All that's left is goodbye to  
Find a way that I can tell you

"But I gotta do this  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I hate this part

"I gotta do it  
I gotta do it  
I gotta do it

"I hate this part right here  
I hate this part right here  
I just can't take these tears  
I hate this part right here"

When she finished, the crowd broke out in applause. She could sing! "Thanks guys" She gushed. "And nowJared and Kim"

They both got up and grabbed a microphone. Music from Don't go breaking my heart By Emma Bunton came out of the speakers nearby and they began singing.

"So don't go breaking my heart  
I couldn't if I tried  
And Honey if I get restless  
Baby you're not that kind

"So don't go breaking my heart  
You take the weight off me  
Oh honey if you knock on my door  
Ooh, I gave you my key

"Woohooo, nobody knows it  
Nobody Knoowhoas...  
When I was down  
I was your clown  
Woohooo, nobody knows it  
Nobody Knoowhoas...  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
Ooohwoah, I gave you my heart

"So don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart

"And nobody told us  
Cause nobody showed us  
And now it's up to us babe  
Ooh, I think we can make it

"So don't misunderstand me  
You put the light in my life  
You make the spark into a flame  
I've got your heart in my sights

"Woohooo, nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown  
Woohooo, nobody knows it  
Nobody Knoowhoas...  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
Ooohwoah, I gave you my heart

"So don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart

"Woohooo, Nobody knows it  
When I was down  
I was your clown  
Right from the start  
I gave you my heart  
Ooohwoah, I gave you my heart

"So don't go breaking my heart  
I won't go breaking your heart  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breaking my heart  
Don't go breaking my  
Don't go breakin heart"

They kissed after the song and hopped of the stage and Emily got back up. "And now is Leah! This out to be interesting" She added and everybody laughed.

Leah got up and said, "This song does have to do with Sam, and I do mean this in the most loving way possible." She smiled sweetly and began singing _Picture to Burn_ By Taylor Swift

"State the obvious  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize that you love yourself more than you can ever love me  
So go and tell your firends that I'm obsesive and crazy  
Thats fine  
You won't mind if I say  
And by the way

"I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You big redneck, heart break  
Whose really been lying  
So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned  
Your just another picture to burn

"There is no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revnenge  
There's nothing stopping my from going out with all your best friends  
And if you come around  
Say your sorry to me  
Well daddy going to show you how sorry you'll be

"Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive  
You big redneck heartbreak whose really been lying  
So watch me strike a match on all my favorite songs  
As far as I'm concered  
Your just another picture to burn

"And if your missing me  
You better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back round here  
Could be bad for you health

"Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a big redneck heartbreak  
Whose really been lying  
So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard  
I really really hate that stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a big redneck heartbreak  
Whose really been lying  
So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concered  
Your just another picture to burn

"Burn burn birthday to burn  
Your just another picture to burn  
Baby burn"

I expect sam and Emily to be mad, but instead they were just laughing along with everybody else. I guess this was a regular thing for them.

Emily got up on the stage just as Leah got off. "And lastly, Bella!" What? I can't sing, much less in front of people. I didn't even know what to sing. Emily jumped off the stage and handed me the microphone. I backed away.

"I can't sing" I insisted.

"Sure you can" Emily siad, still trying to hand me the microphone.

"Um" I racked my brain for more exscuses "I don't know what song to sing"

"How about_ Someone's watching over me_ By Hillary duff?" She said.

It was a good song, but I still really don't want sing. "Um"

"Bella, stop making exscuses and sing already" She said and I knew there was no way I was getting out of this one.

"Fine" I sighed in defeat and took the microphone. I jumped onto the stage and music began playing in the background.

"I found myself today  
Ooh, I found myself and ran away  
But something pulled me back  
A voice of reason I forgot I had

"All I know is you not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But its written in the sky tonight

"So I won't give up  
No, I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark  
I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

"I've seen that ray of light  
And its shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I won't be afraid  
To follow everywhere its taking me

"All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment  
To my dreams

"So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems?  
Life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

"It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself  
And you'll fly high

"And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to your self  
And follow your heart

"So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems  
Life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark  
I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No, I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems  
Life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

"Yeah yeah

"Ooh ooh

"Someone's watching over me"

When I finished the song, everybody clapped and cheered, Jake was the loudest. I hopped off the stage and ran over to were Jake was. He pulled me close to him and kissed me long and hard.

When we pulled apart, I realized that it was dark. Somebody set off a firework and when it exploded in the sky, it was a pink heart. It was a perfect ending to a perfect night. "Thanks Jake" I whispered and hugged him.

"The nights not over" He whispered back and pulled me around to the other side of his house.

I attacked him wth my lips and he crushed me into him. Our lips moved in sync. He moaned once and I stifled a giggle. I'm not letting anything get in the way of this. His tongue swept across the bottom of my lip and I granted him entrance. Our tongues danced together. He knotted his hands in my hair and I ran mine through his. We finally pulled apart and I smiled at him.

"Jake" I started, "there's something I have been wanting to ask you."

"Yea?" he said, still smiling at me.

"Why were you mad at me that night after the bonfire?" I asked.

He looked down, ashamed.

"What is it, you can tell me" I said. I wanted to know this, I needed to know this.

"I saw Edward in town and I was afraid that he would steal you back. I'm sorry" He hung his head.

"Don't be" I said, putting a finger under his chin and lifting his head back up. "It was the push that I need and I'm glad you did it"

He smiled one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen. True love had found me.

* * *

**Like it? love it? hate it?**

**Review and tell me!!!!**

**This is the last chapter, i'm so sad!! But if you want a really good story, look at my newest creation, God's Personal Joke! I thinks its some of my best work!!!!! Please go check it out!!!!!!**


	14. sequal?

Ok, so I know that a while ago, I finished writing True Love Will Find You. Now, looking back, I think that I'm a much better writer now. My AP english classes and such have really helped. Anyway, while some questions were answered in True Love will Find You, some are still open. I've been thinking about writing a sequal. Would anybody be interested?

And if you want a really good story, check out my newest and latest story, God's Personal Joke.

Review and let me know if you wnt a sequal!

~alex~

P.S. If I decide to do a sequal, i will probably also go through what I previosly wrote, and correct some mistakes, and change a couple of things! :)

I'm also considering getting a beta reader for the sequal. Anybody interested in being one for me????


	15. update

Hey guys!

I've been working on a rough outline for this! I think I will completely redo it, adding in several concepts and fixing many plot holes. So while you wait, and this could be a long wait considering I'm a very busy person, go check out these stories that I've been reading lately:

Living Backwards

Pictures

Peace out ya'll

alex


End file.
